gratumurdurfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dol Guldur
Dol Guldur KÂR DUSH'MOR TAUBÛRZISHIthumb|398px|Dol Guldur; Lederarbeit von Christian Richter DIE FESTE DOL GULDUR IM DÜSTERWALD „Vast an terrible, it rose like a rotten tooth out of the bowels of Mirkwood, standing sentinel over the growing realm of the Dark Lord." Dol Guldur – Sindarin für „Hügel (Kopf) der schwarzen Magie" Beschreibung Lage Die Rolle für Mordor Umwelt die Stadt Bevölkerung Geschichte Zeitleiste um 1050 D.Z. (vor fast 2000 Jahren): Sauron gewinnt an Stärke zurück und erbaut im südlichen Düsterwald auf dem Amon Lanc („nackter Hügel“) die Festung Dol Guldur. Gerüchte mehren sich, von Süden her sei ein dunkler Schatten auf den Großen Grünwald gefallen. Von nun an wird er „Düsterwald“ genannt.thumb|left|400px um 1100 D.Z.: Die Weisen des Westens entdecken, dass sich eine finstere Macht im Düsterwald niedergelassen und Dol Guldur errichtet hat. Dahinter vermuten sie einen mächtigen Zauberer, den sie von nun an den „Nekromanten“ nennen. Manche spekulieren, es handle sich um einen der Nazgûl. Der Einfluss des Shakhbûrz auf den Düsterwald nimmt in den folgenden Jahren stetig zu. Bald bringt er die örtlichen Urukfürsten unter sein Kommando, zwingt die Waldelben zum Exodus in den Nordosten des Taubûrz, korrumpiert Mensch, Tier und Wald. Von nun an sind große Teile des Waldes in fahles Zwielicht oder tiefe Finsternis gehüllt, die fruchtbaren Bäume der Elben verdorren, Warge, Spinnen und andere bösartige Wesen breiten sich aus und machen den Düsterwald für Reisende zur Gefahr. - Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Hora-hai innerhalb dieses Zeitraums zu einer Goth-hai-Rasse aufstiegen. Ihre Fürsten nutzten die große Zahl ihres Volkes im Düsterwald um sich eine enorme Machtbasis zu schaffen. Ihre Dushatâr, die vom Shakhbûrz in die alten Geheimnisse der Nekromantie eingeweiht worden waren, leiteten gezielte Zuchtprogramme ein, durch die die Hora-hai deutlich an Zähigkeit und Stärke, vor allem aber an Lebenszeit gewannen. Bald bekleideten Jahrhunderte alte Hora-Krieger, die aber an Kraft nichts eingebüßt hatten, die höchsten Ränge im wachsenden Heer. - 2043 D.Z.: Da Dol Guldur von den Weisen des Westens zunehmend als Bedrohung wahrgenommen wird, reist Gandalf dorthin und vertreibt Saurons Schergen aus der Festung. Der Shakhbûrz selbst weilt zu dieser Zeit jedoch im Osten. Der „Wachsame Friede“ beginnt. Die Orks des Düsterwalds verwildern erneut. Die Hora-hai degenerieren binnen weniger Jahrhunderte wieder zu einer Uruklata-Rasse. 2460 D.Z.: Sauron kehrt in das mittlerweile von Moos überwucherte und von Spinnen bewohnte Dol Guldur zurück. Ihm folgen nach und nach Heerscharen von Uruks aus allen Teilen der Welt. Binnen weniger Monde wird die Feste wieder aufgebaut. In den folgenden Jahren findet ein reger Ausbau der Anlage statt. Unter anderem entstehen zahlreiche Kasernen, Brutstätten, Schmieden, Bergwerke, Wehranlagen und Wirtschaftsgebäude. Die Hauptstreitmacht besteht nun aus den edlen Dûra-hai aus dem Norden. Bald jedoch gelingen die ersten Mazauk-Züchtungen, welche die Dûra-hai an Stärke übertreffen und vom Sonnenlicht kaum noch beeinträchtigt werden. Nach und nach behaupten sie nun immer stärker den Status als Elitekämpfer des Heers. Die Hora-hai sollten ihren ehedem hervorragenden Stand jedoch nie wieder zurückerhalten. Vielmehr dienen sie nun als Plänkler, Späher und Stiefelknechte der größeren Rassen. 2850 D.Z.: Gandalf schleicht sich als getarnter Spion in die Festung und entdeckt, dass es sich bei dem „Nekromanten“ um Sauron handelt. 2941 D.Z.: Der Weiße Rat beschließt, Dol Guldur zu attackieren. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm, Sauron dazu zu veranlassen, sich nach Mordor zu wenden. Der Einfluss Dol Guldurs bleibt jedoch bestehen. Die dem Shakhbûrz loyalen überlebenden Truppenverbände nehmen die Festung nur wenig später wieder in Besitz. nach 2951 D.Z.: Sauron entsendet Khamûl, den Ostling, mit einer kleinen Armee nach Dol Guldur. Als sein Statthalter soll er von hier aus Kriege gegen Lórien, das Waldlandreich und Thal führen. Ebenso soll Dol Guldur dem Dwimmorlaik als Ausgangspunkt für seine Vergeltungsschläge gegen Rohan dienen. Khamûl beginnt zunächst, die aufsässigen Hora-Stämme in die Knie zu zwingen und den raschen Wiederaufbau Dol Guldurs voranzutreiben, sodass Dol Guldur schnell zu neuer Blüte gelangt. Quellentexte Kategorie:Orte